Sakura The Third Otokage
by Sakura-Hinata-Akatsuki
Summary: Sakura leaves the leaf after being betrayed and replaced by the people she loved. Oh but what the hidden villages don't know is that Sakura is very powerful and was only pretending to be weak. So what happens when Sakura decides she wants to become the Otokage?
1. Chapter 1

Before the first Hokage was even born five scrolls were made, the fire scroll, the wind scroll, the water scroll, the lightning scroll, and the earth scroll. These five scrolls have secret jutsus that are incredibly powerful. Each of these scrolls are in one of the hidden villages, but these scrolls do not belong to the hidden villages, the hidden villages stole them from a powerful clan long ago.

Long ago there were two very powerful clans, the Uchia's and the Senju's, they were thought to be the most powerful but they were not. There were two other clans that were much more powerful than the Uchia's and the Senju's put together, they were the Clink's and the Haruno's. The leader of the Clink clan was a woman named Yumiko Clink, and the leader of the Haruno clan was a man named Ryuu Haruno. They were very secretive clans, that is why almost nobody even knew they existed. When the Uchia and the Senju were fighting, the Haruno clan and the Clink clan came together and made five scrolls that had some of their most secretive jutsus written down on them. The Clink clan had two kekkei genkai's, the first one was the ability to control plants, and the second one was the ability to summon dragons, most people in the Clink clan got only one of the special abilities but a few got both. The Haruno clan also had two kekkei genkai's, the first one was a eye technique like the byakugan or the sharigan, it was the limagan it allowed you to see the power level of someone, see chakra points, and see if someone was lying. The second one was you got a demon, most people in the Haruno clan only got one of these powers but a few got both. Yumiko Clink had both of the Clink clans powers, and so did her daughter, and her daughters daughter, you get it, my mom was a straight descendent from Yumiko so she got both powers and so did I. Ryuu Haruno had both of his Clan's powers and so did one of his sons, and one of his sons kids, and so on, my dad is a straight descendent of Ryuu, so he got both powers and so did I. My mom was the leader of the Clink's and my dad was the leader of the Haruno's. About thirty years ago the hidden villages found out about us. They heard how powerful we were and they wanted us dead. So in the middle of the night all five hidden villages came to our villages and slaughtered many of our people even the people that weren't ninja and stole the five scrolls. They thought that they had killed off all of them but they were wrong. My parents survived and so did a few others, like my aunts, uncles, cousins, and a few of our anbu, the survivors decided to go somewhere that the hidden villages would never look for them, right under their noses. So the survivors went to the hidden villages and started families. My family decided to go to the hidden leaf. So my parents had three kids, my older brother, my older sister, and me, my aunts and uncles had kids too. Then when I turned eleven the hidden leaf council found out that there were still survivors. The third Hokage tried to convince the council not to kill my family but they did. The third managed to convince the council to let me live, they thought I didn't know about my powers or the scrolls but I did because my parents had told me. So I pretended to be weak.

My name is Sakura Haruno, I have short pink hair and green eyes. I call my demon Inner just because her name is very hard to pronounce, she was banished from her home because she was too weak. I actually have five kekkei genkai's, two from the Clink clan, two from the Haruno clan, and one of my own because my parent's powers mixed. The current kage know nothing of the Clink clan or of the Haruno clan, but they do know that they stole the five scrolls from a very powerful clan. The leaf council do know about the clans and they know that they stole the scrolls from my clan, but they think that I don't have any powers, and they don't know that I am the leader of the clans and that there are many more survivors.


	2. Chapter 2

**EMI HARUNO**

Mother: Ayane Clink

Father: Katsuo Haruno

Twin Brother: Kyou Haruno

Little Sister: Sakura Haruno

Hair: Long brown

Eyes: Green

Born: April 24

Died: January 3

Kekkei Genkai: Control plants-Limagan-Demon

**Kyou Haruno **

Mother: Ayane Clink

Father: Katsuo Haruno

Twin Sister: Emi Haruno

Little Sister: Sakura Haruno

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Born: April 24

Died: January 3

Kekkei Genkai: Limagan-Demon-Dragon

**Sakura Haruno**

Mother: Ayane Clink

Father: Katsuo Haruno

Big Sister: Emi Haruno

Big Brother: Kyou Haruno

Hair: Short Pink

Eyes: Green

Born: May 8

Kekkei Genkai: Dragon-Limagan-Demon-Control Plants-Unknown

First Team: Kakashi~Naruto~Sasuke

Second Team: Kakashi~Naruto~Sai~Yamato

Current Friend: None

Leader of: Clink clan and Haruno clan

**Ayane Clink**

Husband: Katsuo Haruno

Son: Kyou Haruno

Eldest Daughter: Emi Haruno

Youngest Daughter: Sakura Haruno

Hair: Long Pink

Eyes: Green

Born: February 2

Died: January 3

Kekkei Genkai: Control plants-Dragons

Was Leader of: Clink Clan

**Katsuo Haruno**

Wife: Ayane Clink

Son: Kyou Haruno

Eldest Daughter: Emi Haruno

Youngest Daughter: Sakura Haruno

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Born: November 18

Died: January 3

Kekkei Genkai: Limagan-Demon

Was Leader of: Haruno Clan

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Mother: Kushina Uzumaki

Father: Minato Namikaze

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

First Team: Sasuke~Sakura~Kakashi

Second Team: Kakashi~Sai~Sakura~Yamato

Third Team: Kakashi~Sai~Yamato~Ume

**Sai**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

First Team: Shin

Second Team: Sakura~Naruto~Kakashi~Yamato

Third Team: Ume~Naruto~Yamato~Kakashi

**Ume Catch **

Hair: Long Golden

Eyes: Blue

First Team: Sai~Naruto~Kakashi~Yamato

Ruined Sakura's Life

**Ino Yamanaka**

Father: Inoichi Yamanaka

Mother: Name Not Known

Hair: Long Blonde

Eyes: Blue

First Team: Asuma~Shikamaru~Choji

**Shikamaru Nara**

Father: Shikaku Nara

Mother: Yoshino

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

First Team: Asuma~Choji~Ino

**Choji Akimichi **

Father: Choza

Mother: Name Unknown

Hair: Red

Eyes: Black

First Team: Asuma~Ino~Shikamaru

**Kiba Inuzuka **

Mother: Tsume

Older Sister: Hana

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

First Team: Hinata~Kuranai~Shino

**Shino Aburame**

Father: Shibi

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

First Team: Hinata~Kiba~Kuranai

**Hinata Hyuga **

Father: Hiahsi

Mother: Name Unknown

Little Sister: Hanabi

Hair: Blue

Eyes: White

First Team: Shino~Kuranai~Kiba

**Neji Hyuga**

Father: Hizashi

Hair: Brown

Eyes: White

First Team: Guy~Lee~Tenten

**Tenten **

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Grey

First Team: Guy~Lee~Neji

**Lee **

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

First Team: Tenten~Neji~Guy

**Sasuke Uchia **

Father: Fugaku

Mother: Mikoto

Older Brother: Itachi

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red/Black and Black

First Team: Sakura~Kakashi~Naruto

Second Team: Orochimaru~Kabuto


	3. Chapter 3

Just in case you don't remember, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was once a loved and respected kuniochi but all that changed when she came, Ume Catch. Sasuke left the leaf when we were 11 and he is still with that snake sanin. Naruto left for a year to train with the frog sanin. He came back about 2 years ago. Sai, Yamato, I, Kakashi, and Naruto have been a team since. I trained really hard with the Hokage while Naruto was away, I became her assistant and very strong. Then about a month ago this girl Ume just randomly showed up. She has long golden hair and brown eyes, she acts nice to everyone except me. Then she started spreading lies about me, and slowly she took all of my friends away from me. The village hates me, so do the shinobi, and even Tsunade-Same. Everyone thinks I'm weak which makes me mad and sort of relieved. She became the Hokages assistant, she got me kicked out of the hospital and took my place as head of the nurses, she also got me kicked off my team and replaced me. Everyone thinks she is so strong and a great ninja, but she isn't. She can't even remember basic poisons, or even heal a bruise. She has everyone in the leaf wrapped around her finger except me. Whenever I try to explain to Tsunade-Sama that she is trying to take over the leaf, she just yells at me and calls me weak, and kicks me out of her office. The leaf is going downhill, they have a drunk for a Hokage that can be fooled by a teenage girl, the ninja abandon their comrades and are easily fooled, and they lost their best kuniochi and gained a very powerful enemy.

I have five kekkei genkai's, one, I can control plants, two I can summon dragons, three I have a demon, four I have the limagan, and five I'm not really sure how to use it yet but it is pretty powerful. I am the leader of both the Haruno clan and the Clink clan. I know powerful jutsus that the strongest shinobi couldn't even imagine. I know where every single member of my clans are. I can easily get the five scrolls. I am the best healer in the entire world even surpassing the Hokage. I have allies in every nation. I am good friends with some of the most powerful shinobi alive.

I decided this morning that I would leave this pathetic village behind and become a missing-nin. I am already packed and ready to go but first I have to get the Fire Scroll from the elders.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I look up at the tower where the elders live. Not the nicest place but it is still pretty grand. I throw my cloak on, it covers my face and hair all the way down to my toes. No one can tell who I am. I knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear a voice from inside say. I walk inside just as it starts to rain.

"Hello Leaf Elders." I say.

"Who are you?" Asks Danzo.

I laugh. "I am the leader of the Haruno and Clink clan sillies." They gasp.

"That is not possible. We killed them all!"

"Did you really think you could kill my clans that easily?" I giggle in a sort of evil way. "You only killed a few, and most of the people you killed weren't even ninja. But enough chit chat I want my scroll back," I say darkly" and I want it back now."

(I'm not good at fight scenes so let's just say Sakura beat them but did not kill them and she got the scroll and right now she is near sound village and Orochimaru.)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

I have been running for hours and I have finally reached Orochimaru's hideout. It is underground and there is a rock blocking the entrance.

'What am I suppose to do, wait?'

'Just yell Orochimaru until he comes out.'

'Will that work?'

'Probably.'

"OROCHIMAU!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

**OROCHIMAU"S POV**

What the hell? Kabuto comes running in.

"Lord Orochimaru there is some girl screaming at the entrance she will give away our location."

"How powerful is she?"

"I don't know she is hiding her chakra." This girl must be really strong or really stupid.

"All right. Sasuke lets go." I tell the Uchia sitting on the couch.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

"Who are you?" I ask the girl. I can't see her face because of her cloak.

"Seriously? No hello or hi how are you doing?" The girls says. I look to my right at Kabuto, he has an are you serious face on.

"Just answer the question!" Sasuke yells at the girl.

"No." She says in an what are you going to do about it voice. I laugh.

"You have guts little girl."

"Yeah whatever. I just want what you stole from my clans back."

"What is it that I stole from you?" This girl is weird. I slip a kunai into my hand to where she can't see.

"You won't be needing that kunai and actually the hidden villages stole it from me and you stole it from them. Four scrolls, ring any bells."

"So then that must mean you're the leader of the Haruno clan or the Clink clan."

She slips her cloak off. "Both."

"Sakura!?" Sasuke yells.

"Not now Sasuke." The girl which I'm guessing was Sasuke's old team mate snaps.

"Mind telling me your story."

"I suppose I have time."

"Follow me." I lead the girl into my office. Sasuke and Kabuto follow. I sit down behind my desk and pull out a chair for the cute little kuniochi.

"So?"

"Right. Well you probably already know how powerful and secretive my clans were." I nod. "Well the Haruno clan had two kekkei genkai's and so did the Clink clan. My mother was the leader of the Clink clan and my father was the leader of the Haruno clan. When the hidden villages attacked my two clans some got away in time. This included my family. They decided to move to the hidden villages because the hidden villages would never look under their noses. Of course the villages believed that my two clans had been killed off completely. My parents had me and my older siblings so we were raised in the leaf. Somehow the leaf council found out about us they slaughtered my family the same night of the Uchia massacre. The council thought that I didn't have any powers and that I didn't know about my clans. They were wrong I knew about my clans and I have more power that they could imagine. I was placed on team 7 later on, then Sasuke left, and blah blah blah." I smile at how she said blah blah blah. "I wasn't planning on leaving the leaf because really I loved the leaf minus the council, but then a few weeks ago a girl name Ume just appeared out of nowhere and all of my friends turned against me and stuff." I can tell that she is trying to be nonchalant about it but I know that she is about to cry.

"Sasuke, Kabuto out. I want to hear about her powers." They obediently walk out.

"If you think I'm telling you about my powers you're out of your right mind." She says. I get up from my chair and walk behind her and hug her.

"I know what it feels like to be betrayed by the ones you love." I whisper in her ear. She starts to silently cry. I whisper soothing words into her ear. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my bedroom and lay her down under the covers of my bed. I lay down next to her until she falls asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

I open my eyes, I can feel someone's body next to me. I look to the right, Sakura, she is mumbling in her sleep, I can't understand what she is saying. She slowly wakes up, she sits up and rubs her eyes in the cutest way. Wait! What? Cute? I'm an S-Rank criminal I don't think things are cute defiantly not a girl.

"Where am I?"

"All ready forgotten me." She quickly looks at me.

"What happened last night?"

"You fell asleep crying."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says looking down. AWW she is embarrassed.

"It's fine." I say. I hesitate but then slowly lean in and kiss her forehead. She looks at me in surprise. "Let's get something to eat." I tell her. She nods. I stand up and hold my hand out for her. She takes it and I pull her up.

We walk towards the kitchen. She stops.

"Are there people in there?"

"Yeah. My followers."

"Oh."

"We can eat in my office." She nods. We walk into my office and wait for Kabuto to bring us some food.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"As you know, I'm the leader of Sound. Because I'm the Sound Kage the hidden villages want to start a war with Sound."

"Yes, I was in the meeting when they decided to start a war with Sound."

"Well I was going to resign but I have no one to take over. Sasuke can't do it, Kabuto can't either, and my followers are pretty stupid. So I want you to take over Sound. I have seen your clans powers and if you are the leader then that probably means you are stronger than everyone in your clan that is alive. And I'm not very interested in Sound but I don't want the hidden villages to take it over."

"I will take over Sound. But only on a few conditions, one you let me have complete control over it, two you give me the four scrolls, three you help me get a few other items that were stolen from my clans, four you teach me some of your jutsus, five you help me find the rest of my clan because honestly I don't know where they all are, and six your followers stay out of sound unless they have my permission."

"I will give you complete control over sound, you can have your scrolls, I can't risk helping you find the items that were stolen from your clan, sorry, I will give you some of my scrolls of forbidden jutsus that I have all ready mastered, I can't help you find your clan because I have other stuff to do, and I swear me or my followers will never step a foot in sound without your permission."

"Deal." She says. We shake hands.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X **

**SAKURA'S POV 1 MONTH LATER, **

I have gotten back all my clans items, I have found the survivors of my clan, I have many followers, Orochimaru has given me ten scrolls with forbidden jutsus, and once I get back to sound Orochimaru will give me complete control over the nation and villages in it.

Me, and my clans and followers, are about 15 minutes away from Sound.

_'Isn't this so cool Inner?"_

_'Yeah, we are going to become Otokage, and we finally have our clans.'_

_'Yep! So when we get to sound what are we going to do?'_

_ 'First we will announce that we are the new Otokage, then we will build the Hidden Sound Village since none of the other Sound leaders have, next we will go to all of the villages in the sound and make them PRETTY!'_ Inner screeches in my head.

_'I think that is a great plan, but you are forgetting one thing.'_

_'What?'_

_'We have to have a council, we have to build an academy, and we have to find people that are all ready ninja.'_

_'Oh right. Well when we are going to all of the towns and little villages in sound we can do that.'_

_'For a demon your pretty stupid you know Inner.'_

_'Cha! What did you say? The second you summon me out I am going to rip your head off you pink ninja.'_ I tune out the rest of Inners insults.

"Here we are!" I yell at the shinobi behind me.

My clans and followers shout and whistle.

"First things first." I say over the noise. "We have to build the Hidden Sound Village. So who's ready?" They whistle more and cheer.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It has been a few days since we finished building the wall that will surround the village. When Orochimaru announced that I would be taking over, people whooped for joy and the people had a big festival. Many people from other villages in the sound nation came here because they wanted to live in the main sound village. Of course no one has seen what I look like because I keep my cloak on, many have asked me why I don't take it off, I always respond by saying that my identity is a secret. Right now my followers and clan are building a huge hospital. The people that came here are building apartment, shops, restaurants, and houses. So far the village is looking pretty good. The academy is all ready built, it is bigger than any other academy in the hidden villages, it has 25 rooms, and it is absolutely exquisite. I am reading files on the ninja that I have found, so far I have found teachers for the academy, and a few nurses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ai Cone **

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Hair: Short purple

Eyes: Brown

Level: Jonin

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or nurse: Academy Teacher

What subject: Genjutsu

**Aimi Wood **

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Level: Jonin

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Academy Teacher

What Subject: Survival in the Wilderness

**Akio Wood**

Age: 31

Gender: Male

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Level: Anbu

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Academy Teacher

What Subject: Taijutsu

**Daichi**

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Level: Anbu

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Academy Teacher

What Subject: Ninjutsu

**Hayate**

Age: 33

Gender: Male

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Level: Anbu

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Academy Teacher

What Subject: Interrogation

**Kanon Peach**

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Peach

Level: Jonin

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Academy Teacher

What Subject: Health

**Junko Peach**

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: Black

Eyes: Peach

Level: Jonin

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Nurse

Section Assigned: Section D and B

**Kaori **

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Level: Anbu

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Nurse

Section Assigned: Section A and C

**Hoshi **

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Level: Jonin

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Nurse

Section Assigned: Section B and D

**Kyo Clink**

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Level: Anbu

Village: Sound

Academy Teacher or Nurse: Nurse

Section Assigned: Section A and C

Section A of the Hospital is where patients with serious conditions are.

Section B of the Hospital is where patients with medium conditions are.

Section C of the Hospital is where patients with non serious conditions are.

Section D of the Hospital is where checkups happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**RANDOM SOUND JONIN POV**

The new Otokage is very kind and mysterious. She doesn't her her face or any part of her body but I like her much more than Orochimaru. She has been Otokage for two weeks now and she has all ready had a hospital, academy, the wall, a pharmacy, five restaurants, 18 stores, 2 bars, a weapons store, a market, and a park built. The academy is huge, and is all ready up and running, there are about 58 students in the academy, the academy starts at eight am and ends at three pm. The hospital is bigger than one I have ever seen, it is two floors, and it is called The Sound Blossom Hospital. The first restaurant is Yori's Bar and Grill; I would give it four stars. The second restaurant is Fish Fry it serves fish, I would give it four stars, and I wouldn't really call it a restaurant it is more like that ramen place in the hidden leaf. The third food place is a little diner on the east side of the village; I would give it five stars. The fourth food place is a café near the academy; I would give it five stars also. The fifth restaurant is a steak house, the food there is delicious; I would give it four and a half stars. Then there are two bars, one near the back of the village and one on Main Street. The stores have cute clothes; my favorite is a little store that sells the cutest dresses. The Market is near the middle of the village. The park is large; it has a swing set with twenty swings, monkey bars that go for about thirty yards, twelve tall slides, a soccer field, a baseball field, a trampoline big enough to fit twenty five people, and a play set. There is a river near the park that is really pretty. The weapons store is huge; it has like every weapon you could imagine.

The Otokage told us all about her past, I feel really bad for her. I mean come on she saw most of her clan murdered then when she thought she was safe she saw her family slaughtered right before her eyes. When she had finally managed to make friends and become happy again her comrades betrayed her. She also told us that she had five kekkei genkai's. That is crazy I never heard of anyone having five kekkei genkai's.

She showed us one of her kekkei genkai's, she could control plants. I think that she is amazing and so does everyone else. I also know that she is a very skilled medic even surpassing the Hokage. I also know that she has excellent chakra control. She told us yesterday that she was only 17. That was very surprising. This morning she told us that she had known 5 jinjuriki, one was her cousin, the other was the 9 tailed holder, 8 tailed holder, 1 tailed holder, and 6 tailed holder, she also has a demon of her own but it is not a tailed beast.

The Otokage told us to call her S. S is very nice but has a temper even shorter that the Hokages. It is actually pretty funny.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I've been Otokage for three weeks now. I told them a lot about me but not everything. The village is finished. But we have to keep adding houses and apartments because more people keep moving here. It seems like everyone likes me. But they keep asking me to show my face, I'm planning to in a few hours.

I had anbu build the Otokage tower, it is smack dab in the middle of the village. The hospital isn't too far a walk from here. Also I had a Haruno and Clink Clan Compound built near the west side of the village, I live there too, and a Cone clan compound built on the east side of the village. I have all ready visited all the towns in the sound nation and fixed them all up. I would say out of all the nations this one is now the best. We also have the most ninja.

SOUND

Specialist Anbu: 90

Anbu: 119

Jonin: 88

Chunin: 64

Genin: 39

Academy Students: 82

**ALL: 482**

LEAF

Specialist Anbu: 90

Anbu: 123

Jonin: 90

Chunin: 53

Genin: 30

Academy students: 85

**ALL: 471**

SAND

Specialist Anbu: 96

Anbu: 108

Jonin: 93

Chunin: 40

Genin: 36

Academy students: 50

**ALL: 423**

MIST

Specialist Anbu: 90

Anbu: 77

Jonin: 120

Chunin: 45

Genin: 40

Academy students: 75

**ALL: 447**

CLOUD

Specialist Anbu: 86

Anbu: 115

Jonin: 77

Chunin: 72

Genin: 40

Academy students: 59

**ALL: 449**

STONE

Specialist Anbu: 87

Anbu: 109

Jonin: 88

Chunin: 62

Genin: 41

Academy students: 80

**ALL: 467**

I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Come in."

"10 leaf nin, 8 cloud nin, 3 sand nin, 3 mist nin, and 3 stone nin, are asking to speak with you, the kage are with them. I think they want a peace treaty."

"Let them in." The chunin walks out.

_'Inner, what should I do.'_

_'If they offer a peace treaty then tell them that you and the council will have a meeting in 1 week time there you will decide and invite them to stay at the compound.'_

_'Okay. Who do you think is coming?'_

_'I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see.'_

I wait patiently in my chair for them to come.

**NARUTO'S POV **

Granny picked me, Kakashi, Ume, Sai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Genma, Kotetsu, and Izumo to come with her and some other people to offer a peace treaty with sound. We haven't arrived yet, we are still a few miles away from the sound nation's border.

"Halt!" The Raikage yells at us.

"What is it now?" Complains the stone kage. "You have been making us stop every hour."

"We need to know what we are going to do when we get there." Granny snaps at the old man.

"From what I heard the Otokage is a female and keeps her face and body hidden by a cloak, not even her people know what she looks like." Asuma-Sensei says trying to prevent a fight between the kage's.

"I wonder why?" Says the misukage.

"From what I gathered she is very young, and was a missing-nin from one of the hidden villages." Kakashi informs us.

"There is a rumor that she has five kekkei genkai's and is the leader of two clans even more powerful than the Senju's and Uchia's combined." Temari says.

"Is that possible Granny?" I ask.

"I never heard of someone having that many but it is possible, I guess."

"One of our spies said that she was more advanced in medical nin-jutsu that than the Hokage." Says some guy with and eye patch, from the mist. "Also that she was very intelligent, smarter than anyone he has ever met."

"She can't be that smart if she didn't know she was a spy." Ino points out.

"Actually she did. The second he checked in at his hotel she sent some chunin to tell him he could only stay if he didn't cause trouble, and that she didn't like spies."

"Wow!" Exclaimed Kankuro.

"Also, from what a traveler told me, she had a very tragic past and that she doesn't trust easily." Garra puts in.

"Not only that but she hates the hidden villages. So that's going to make it harder to gain her trust." Temari says sort of loudly.

"One of my ink clones found out that she is really kind but has a very short temper." Sai tells us.

"Then here's the plan. We will ask her to sign the peace treaty. She will probably want to talk it over with her council, so we will stay at an inn unless she invites us to stay in her home. While we are there we have to gain her trust make her like us. Try to learn as much as possible about her and try to get her to show you her identity." Says the Misukage.

Granny clears her throat. "I want no trouble, none at all! Be very respectful to her. Show her you are mature! Am I understood?!" Granny yells, looking straight at me.

"Hai!" I say cowering behind Sai.

"Then let's go." Commands the Raikage. "We are one mile away from the nations border."

**INO'S POV **

We start running, after hearing the rumors about her I'm kind of scared. Ume comes over to me.

"Don't be scared Ino, we can take her!" I smile, Ume always knows how to make me feel better.

"That reminds me." Asuma-Sensei says. "If it comes to a fight I want Naruto, Ume, Sai, and Ino to stay out of it. If the Otokage or sound-nin comes at you, run and no matter what do not fight the Otokage."

"Same goes for you Temari." Gaara says.

"What?! Why?!" We yell.

"If you fight her, she will kill you." Kakashi says getting annoyed.

"What about the sound-nin?!" Temari cries out.

"They are to powerful for you too. The Otokage makes every single one of her ninja go through intense training, and if they can't make it then she makes them do it again until they can. The training they do is harder than anything we have made you guys do." Kotetsu snaps at us.

"But what about Naruto's tailed beast."

"There is a rumor that she has more than one demon sealed inside her and all of the tailed beasts combined don't stand a chance against even one of her demons. Plus she is good friends with her demons. Naruto is just friends with the 9 tails." Tsunade growls.

"We are at the Sounds border." Announces Izumo.

""HALT!" A unknown voice commands us. "What business do you have in the Sound nation?" There are 15 ninja in front of us.

"Why should we tell you?" Ume snaps at them.

"We have orders to kill you if you don't answer our question." Warns who I'm guessing is the leader of the squad.

"We are here to speak to the new Otokage." Tsunade-Sama tells them calmly. One of the ninja's poofs away leaving smoke behind.

"Well?" Asks Naruto irritated.

"Shut up fox boy, my comrade has gone to ask the Otokage if we can allow you to come into our nation." The leader snaps obviously annoyed.

"Is it true that every single sound nin has to go through special training before the Otokage will allow them to become ninja?" Asuma asks his voice curious.

"Yeah, she makes us go through this special training with her every time we want to become a higher ninja." One of the ninja says.

"It's crazy hard!" says another.

"Yeah I know I failed last time." says another from the back of the group.

"Shut up you three this is information you're giving away." shouts another. They all become quiet.

"That's awful. I always failed the tests I was given but I was allowed to become a ninja." says Naruto.

They look up in surprise. "What do you mean it's awful? She does it to protect us." One of them shouts at Naruto.

"All the Otokage has done is to help us and protect us." shouts another.

"If we didn't go thru the training with her we could be taken down easily." says the leader.

"I'm telling you guys that your Otokage is being unfair." Naruto argues. The next second Naruto is on the ground pinned by a little girl that looks about 10.

"Don't ever speak of our Otokage like that again." She shouts in his ear.

"Get off him!" Yells Ume as she jumps down from the branch.

She runs at the girl but the leader says "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The Otokage loves that little girl like a sister and she will kill you if you touch her, she has a very short temper."

Ume stops mid step. Naruto is shouting at the girl to get off. Tsunade is yelling at Naruto to shut up and not cause any more trouble. The leader has a kunai at Sai's throat. A woman put Gaara in some type of Jutsu causing him loads of pain and making Gaara scream. Temari is cursing at the woman. Kankuro has his puppets out and there fighting a little girl and boy. Kakashi and Asuma are fighting two guys. Izumo is got in quick sand yelling at Kotetsu to help him. Kotetsu is trapped in a paralyzing jutsu. Everyone else is in a headlock or has someone in a head lock. I'm in a headlock.

The person who poofed away earlier poofs back.

"What happened here?!" she yells.

"The vessel insulted the Otokage. Then Yuuko tackled him and pinned him down. Then goldy locks over there tried to punch her so a fight kind of broke out." The leader informs her.

"The Otokage says that you can come speak with her." she says to Tsunade-Sama. Then she looks over at the two guys that Kakashi and Kotetsu were fighting. "You two come here. If the Otokage sees you like this she is going to know that you got into a fight with the guests." The two guys jump over to her. She places a hand on their shoulders and they start to glow green.

"How did you do that?" I ask looking at the two guys who are completely healed.

"You mean the healing evolution jutsu." I nod. She laughs. "It is a simple healing jutsu that my Otokage taught me."

"It didn't look simple." I say still in shock. She just laughs more.

"I meant simple for us. For you or your Hokage it would be very difficult."

"How dare you insult Tsunade-Sama and Ino?!" Ume yells.

"You people insulted our Otokage." The little girl Yuuko points out.

"Whatever let's just get back to S-Sama." says a little boy.

They all turn and start running, we follow them.

**NORMAL POV**

"This is the sound village?" asks a girl with her hair in four ponytails and a huge fan on her back awestruck.

"Yes." says the leader of a squad of sound nin.

"It's beautiful!" says the Misukage.

"We get that a lot." says a little girl about 10 years old.

"You guys haven't told us your names." a boy from the leafs root anbu says.

"You haven't either." says the same little girl.

"I'm Ino."

"I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Naruto."

"Hello my name is Sai."

"Genma."

"Kotetsu and this is Izumo."

" Yo, I'm Kakashi."

"Asuma"

"Tsunade."

The rest of the guests introduce themselves. Then the leader of the sound nin introduces them all.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Kakashi's POV**

I knock on the door of the Otokage's office.

We hear a muffled "Come in."

We walk in. My mouth drops down in fascination. The office is quite beautiful. I look over to the cloaked figure sitting in the chair.

"Hello." she says.

"Hi, I assume you know why we are here." says the Tsuchikage.

"A peace treaty?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Give me a good reason as to why I should sign this peace treaty." before one of us can answer her Naruto buts in.

"Is it true that you have five kekkei genkai's?" Naruto.

"Are you really a medic?" Ino.

"Are you as powerful as they say?" Temari.

"Are you ugly?" Sai.

"Do you have multiple demons sealed in you?" Naruto again.

"I told you guys to shut up." Tsunade says through clenched teeth.

"Because you don't have any other allies." says the Tsuchikage ignoring everyone else. An anbu lands outside the window, he/she taps on the window. The Otokage turns around and opens it.

"S-Sama rain has accepted our peace treaty as well as the star, bear, water, hot springs, and water fall villages." the Otokage nods and turns back to face us.

"What makes you think that?" she asks the Tsuchikage.

"You have only been Otokage for one month and you already have six villages allied with you?" the Tsuchikage asks awestruck.

"Yeah, pretty good. Right?"

"Yes."

"Well I will have to talk this over with the council, I already have a meeting scheduled a week from now. So until then you guys are welcomed to stay in my home if you'd like."

"We would appreciate that." Tsunade-Sama says.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is my clan's compound." I announce.

"Otokage! Otokage!" screams one of the elders who I absolutely hate. She thinks she can boss me around just because I'm a teenager.

"Stop screaming at me. I can hear just fine, you old bat."

"I will do what I want you annoying child."

"CHILD?! Say that again I DARE YOU!" I yell at her.

"You can't just let people in the village without our say."

"I will do what I want you annoying child." I say mocking what she told me.

"Let the girl do what she wants. She is perfectly capable of running her own nation." says a different elder coming up behind me.

"She is a child and I don't see why the second Otokage picked her!" The two elders start to argue and I slip away with the people following me.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"That first elder is just like the leafs elders. They always think they know better than me." Tsunade tells me.

"I know. I have been to the leaf." I tell her with not a single emotion in my voice. 

"Leader-Sama!" yells a little boy that is part of my clan.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Yuuko and Sota are fighting. WAITE stop back it up." He says I laugh he is one of the only ones that can make me smile."Who these people?" he asks widening his eyes and waving his hand at the people behind me.

"Guests." I say.

"Oh. Are they staying here?" he asks pointing at the ground.

"Yes, now run along, and make sure Sota and Yuuko don't break any more vases." I say. Just then I hear a vase shatter.

"Too late." Laughs Kotetsu.

"That better not be my new vase!" I scream down the hallway at Sota and Yuuko.

"Sorry Saku-Sama." they squeak.

"Well moving on." I say.

"You said that you have been to the Hidden Leaf?" Shikamaru questions.

"I have been to every hidden village." I tell him.

"I don't remember you." Kotetsu yells. "And I'm always on guard duty with Izumo."

"Well you guys were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." I say innocently. I look over to Kotetsu and Izumo, they are cowering under Tsunades glare.

"How many times have you gotten past them?" Tsunade asks me.

"A few times, when there awake they are very hard to get by. Those two are easy to get by though." I say pointing at Ino and Ume.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yells.

"When have you ever gotten past us?" Ino asks.

"Well you two were making out with two guys; you looked like you were having so much fun, so I didn't want to bother you. And not just me, I met a very nice Akatsuki member when I was walking past you, he said that he didn't want to disturb you guys either."

"You let an Akatsuki member walk right by you?!" Tsunade yells at them. Then she turns to me. "Who was he and why didn't you try and stop him?"

"One of them was big and blue and the other one had piercings all over his face and told me he was the leader. And as to why I didn't stop them, well they were so friendly!" I exclaim.

"So you let them pass because they seemed friendly!" Genma yells at me.

"Yes. We even went to a diner and ate dango. Then we went to the training grounds and sparred with a few of your ninja, and after that they went to go steal a couple of scrolls from your tower, while I went and talked with a few of my spies." I say truthfully.

"So you just walked away after that, when we could have been in danger?" Naruto yells.

"Yes. I do not like the Hidden leaf and I think that the ninja there are foolish."

"Foolish?! How!?" He yells stepping closer towards me.

"YOU'RE GAURDS LET THE AKATSUKI LEADER AND A BLUE FISH MAN WALK RIGHT INTO THE VILLAGE BECAUSE THEY WERE TO BUSY MAKING OUT. IT WAS BECAUSE OF THEM THAT THE AKATSUKI GOT THEIR HAND ON SOME OF YOUR MOST IMPORATANT SCROLLS." I say slowly but loudly.

"That is enough Naruto." Tsunade growls. She looks over to me. "I apologize for their behavior."

"Apology accepted." I say. "Now I will show you around, if you would like."

"That would be greatly appreciated." The Misukage tells me. I nod.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**NARUTO's POV**

The Otokage stops at a door.

"This is where the vessel, root member, and copy-nin will stay." She says opening the door. My jaw drops down. The room is awesome. I turn to her.

"Sorry about before, but you probably don't take to kindly at someone insulting your village either." She just nods. "Oh and we have names. He's Sai, that's Kakashi-Sensei, and I'm Naruto the future Hokage!" I say giving her my biggest smile. She just nods.

"Sorry. This is where Hatake, Uzumaki, and Sai will be staying." She says. I sweat drop.

What is this girl's problem? I tell her our names but she doesn't use them. Something smells fishy.

'Tell her I said Hi.' Kubi tells me in my mind.

'Why?' I ask.

'Her demon and I know each other.'

"So you do have a demon sealed inside you!" I yell at the Otokage.

"What gave it away?" she asks.

"I have a demon inside me, the nine tails, he told me to tell you that he said hi."

"Tell him Kazukokazuesatomi said hi too."

"I bet you can't say the name five times super fast!" I dare her.

"Kazukokazuesatomi Kazukokazuesatomi Kazukokazuesatomi Kazukokazuesatomi Kazukokazuesatomi"

"I guess she can." Kakashi-Sensei says.

"Where's our room?" Ume asks. The Otokage just walks away. We follow her. She stops at another door.

"This is where brainless, Pig in a skirt, and the Hokage will be staying." she says. I look over at Ino and Ume they look mad.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino yells at her, her face getting red with anger.

"I said this is where brainless, Pig in a skirt, and the Hokage will be staying."

"I've had it with you. First one of your ninjas insults me and my Hokage, then you insult our village, next you call Naruto a vessel, and now you insult me and Ume." Ino launches herself at the Otokage. The Otokage steps aside and Ino falls on her face. Ume tries to kick the Otokage but the Otokage just grabs her foot.

The Otokage just whispers to herself. "So this is what leaf shinobi are made of." No one can hear her but me since I'm standing so close.

"You are annoying, pathetic, and weak." she hisses at Ino. "And you Goldy locks, I know what you did to that girl in the leaf, so don't think you're going to be able to do that to someone in my village. You might be able to fool them but you cannot fool me, you are a disgrace to the shinobi world. And another thing if you ever try to punch Yuuko again I will kill you." The Otokage lets go of Ume's foot.

I wonder what she was talking about. What did Ume do? Ume is so sweet she would never do anything to someone especially someone in the leaf.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**SAKURA'S POV 7:00 pm**

We're all sitting at a table near the back of the Diner. I look down at the menu.

"Is something wrong S-Sama, you've been staring at the menu for ten minutes." I look at Kyo, I invited her to come along because I didn't want to be alone with THEM. Kyo is anbu and a nurse. She is part of my clan, my mother's side. Kyo is like my older sister, she knows what I look like and my whole past, so do the members of my clans.

"No not at all. I think I'm going to have a small bowl of diet ramen."

"I'm going to have the same." Kyo says to nobody in particular.

"RAMEN! They serve ramen?" Naruto shouts.

"But of course it is the Otokage's favorite. She will do anything for a bowl of ramen, especially a bowl of ramen from that bar in the leaf." Kyo says smiling. I can tell her smile is fake, she hates the hidden villages just as much as I do because of what they did to our clans.

"You mean Ichiraku's Ramen." Naruto says wide eyed.

"Yes that's the one. You should have seen her the last time we ate there. She slurped down 5 bowls!"

"Hey! We agreed never to speak of that moment!" I shout at Kyo. She laughs.

"And you called me a pig." Ino mutters.

"I hadn't eaten in a week." I snap at Ino.

"Well why did you do that?" Sai asks me.

"I was kidnapped. They wanted information on my comrades and I refused to give it to them, they tried everything they finally decided just to starve me. I escaped after about nine days and the leaf was the closest place that had food." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"That's nothing to shrug about." Kakashi says to me.

"She's been in worse situations." Kyo tells Kakashi throwing an arm across my shoulders.

"What could be worse than that?" Kankuro questions Kyo.

"Lots of things." Kyo says.

"Like what?" he asks.

"Being betrayed by your comrades, watching your loved ones die because of a mistake you made, your comrades calling you weak, hanging off a cliff with a five thousand foot drop, being lost in the forest of mystery, dying." Kyo says. I giggle.

"You guys got lost in the forest of mystery?" Temari asks.

"Yeah all thanks to this idiot." Kyo says whacking my head.  
"It wasn't my fault." I argue.

"Really?" Kyo says. "You were the one who convinced us to go into the forest!"

"Yes but I didn't tell you guys which way to go. You guys got lost on your own."

**NORMAL POV THOUGHTS**

NARUTO: Wow these guys have been through a lot. I wonder why she keeps her identity. Maybe she's ugly. No. Maybe she is self conscious. No. Maybe we know her but we don't know that she is her. That has to be it.

SAI: I can't think of a nickname for her, she always has that cloak on. I could call her shadow, or maybe if I call her ugly she will get angry and show me her face and then I can give her a real nick name.

UME: How does she know about Sakura? I have to make sure that the others don't find out what I did.

Kakashi: This girl seems powerful more powerful than Sasuke and Naruto. But there is something suspicious about her. I feel like everyone knows who she really is but us.

ASUMA: I need to keep a close eye on the Otokage and that girl Kyo. Something isn't right about them. Maybe it's time for a little interrogation.

GENMA: I feel like I'm missing something, something big. But what is it? I need a way to find out why she keeps her identity hidden.

KOTETSU: What is this feeling in my gut? It's like it's telling me that these girls know something we don't.

IZUMO: These girls are weird. But we know one thing for sure, her name starts with Saku. I feel like there is something

INO: I don't like these girls at all. Since I've gotten here not one guy has asked me out, they are all asking them out.

KANKURO: They seem nice, but there is something off about them.

TEMARI: I can tell that there is something we are missing. The question is, what?

SHIKAMARU: The Otokage seems very familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for not updating in so long. I really am. It's just I have been having Starr tests, and unit tests all month, so I haven't had time. Please Forgive? (Pouty Face) And I know this chapter is short and I kinda rushed it but oh well, you will just have to deal with it. Hope you like. **_

* * *

Ume's POV

I walk outside to the training grounds that the Otokage provided for us. The Otokage is training with Kyo. It has been three days since we arrived in Sound.

"Start talking." I growl at the Otokage. Kyo looks over at the Otokage, the start laughing.

"Two things, I don't have to follow orders from you, and two about what?" The Otokage says

"How do you know about Sakura, and what I did to her?" I say narrowing my eyes

"You really want to know? Alright then, I'll show you." The Otokage says with a smile in her voice, she lifts her hood up. "Because I am Sakura." She smirks and puts her hood back on.

"B-But how? How did you do all of this? How are you strong?" I ask stuttering

"I was never weak. Ever since I was put on that pathetic team with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke, I pretended to be weak. Why? Because it was all part of my plan. I could have killed you in mere seconds but then my plan would have been ruined. Do you understand? I was never weak. I have five kekkei genkai's, I have a demon sealed inside me, I am the leader of the two strongest clans, and now I'm the Otokage. I pretended that I was weak so that I could find my clan once again and get my revenge. I never once cared about you or the others. They were simply pawns."

"So you never cared about them? None of them at all? What about Ino, I thought you were her best friend. You met her when you were only five."

"I never thought of Ino as a friend, the second I met her I knew that she would always be weak. She was always just a pawn to me. She only focused on boys and not her ninja abilities. When you turned her against me, the tears I cried were fake, every single one of them."

"What about Hinata?"

"Hinata was a baby, always crying, never sticking up for herself. You could read her emotions easily. She was always fawning over Naruto, she didn't concentrate on her training, and she was nothing more than a pawn."

"And Tenten?"

"Tenten is skilled in weaponry, I admit that, but she isn't the best in it. She has no other skills besides her weapons and that is why she is weak. She was only a pawn."

"Naruto?"

"Naruto lost his temper way to easily, I noticed that the first time I ever met him. He in no good at noticing things, he has very few jutsus, he doesn't know how to use genjutsu, and he isn't the best in taijutsu. He was never intelligent, and he trusted way too easily. All in all, he was pathetic and still is."

"But I thought you were all about comrades."

"I am. And yes Naruto was my comrade, in a way. So I would never let him die but that is all." She replies coldly

"What about me? What did you think about me?"

"The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you weren't powerful. When I saw what you were trying to do, I was a little angry because I could have used Ino and the others a little longer. But then I was grateful, you got all those weaklings away from me. That I was thankful for but I don't like people like you that trick and lie to others for no good reason, they disgust me."

"So you were acting all those years?"

"Correct, now would you please go away so we can train in peace."

1 HOUR LATER

I honestly can't believe that Sakura is the Otokage, I can't believe that she didn't care about everyone.

SAKURA'S POV

I know what I said was a lie. I cared deeply for them but I hate them now.

* * *

_**I will update once I get five reveiws on this chapter.** _


	8. Chapter 8

I walk to my closet and just stare into it. I never know what to wear at these things. It has been a week since the leaf shinobi have arrived and today is the meeting that will decide if we ally with them. I haven't really come out of my room since I told Ume my identity. And as far as I know she hasn't told anyone else, she doesn't want everyone else to know the truth about her.

I grab a simple kimono out of my closet. It's black and goes down to the middle of my thighs. Next I get out some short shorts and slip them on under my dress because I don't want anyone to see my underwear during a fight. Then I grab a necklace that one of my students gave me. It is a beautiful pink and black sakura flower made out of glass. I decide on my knee high black boots that have a three inch heel. Most shinobi don't wear heeled boots but since I have excellent chakra control it isn't a problem for me. I don't know if I should put my cloak on or just a hat and hide my hair in it. I smirk, maybe it's time to let them see who I really am. Not at this very moment though. I know the only people in the meeting will be the sound council and elders, me, Kyo, Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, the other kage, and Izumo. Yes the meeting will be where I show my identity. I grab my comb and brush my now long hair that reaches by butt. I put my cloak on and pull the hood up. I then slip several needles into my left boot and slip some kunai into my right boot. I then grab my shuriken off my dresser and stick them into the strap I have on my thigh hidden by my kimono. The last thing I have to do is my makeup. I put some light pink lip gloss on, mascara, black eyeliner, and small black and pink hoop earrings.

I walk downstairs. Everyone is already ready to go.

"You guys ready for the meeting?" I ask

"Yep!" Tsunade says smiling

"Good, I'll lead you to the meeting room."

IN THE MEETING ROOM

"Shall we get the meeting started?" One of the sound elders asks

"Yes. I think we should get right down to the point. We have never been on good terms with sound and I believe we should change that. And now is the perfect time since sound has a new kage." The Raikage says

"Well you convinced me. I agree to the peace treaty." The Otokage says clapping

"BUT OTOKAGE! WE DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO ALLY WITH THEM!" One of the sound elders yells at the Otokage

"WE DON'T HAVE ANY REASON NOT TOO!" The Otokage yells back. The leaf shinobi and other kage's mouths drop open in shock, never hearing the Otokage so angry. They quickly close their mouths.

"Then I guess it's settled. Here is the peace treaty. But there is one thing; we want to know your identity before signing." The Hokage says with a fake smile handing the Otokage the scroll.

"Why do you need to my identity?" The Otokage asks suspiciously

"We are allies we have to know your identity." Genma says smiling

"Oh okay then. But you can't tell anyone outside of this room who I am or what I look like." The Otokage says giggling and spinning in her chair.

"Otokage you do not have to show them your identity." One of the sound elders says

"Oh stop your worrying. As long as they pinky swear that they won't go back on the peace treaty after seeing who I am."

"Pinky swear." Everyone says

The Otokage giggles and slowly takes off her cloak, first showing her legs then her stomach then her neck and last her smirking face.

"Long time no see aye?" Sakura says still smirking. "Don't forget the deal, no one outside of this room is allowed to know who I am." She adds with an evil glint in her eye

"B-B-But how?" Tsunade asks stuttering

"Stop stuttering it's so annoying." Kyo snaps

"Yeah you're a fellow kage; I thought we weren't supposed to show emotion." Sakura says flipping her hair

"Who exactly are you." The Raikage demands

"I am Sakura Haruno, ex-kuniochi of the leaf, ex-apprentice of the Hokage Tsunade, ex-student of Kakashi Hatake, leader of the two most powerful clans ever, and the very first kuniochi to have five kekkei genkai's, and the famous Otokage. Anything else you would like to know Allies?"

"How are you so strong now?" Asuma manages to ask

"I was never weak, you guys just thought I was, so I went along with it." Sakura looks at the leaf shinobi and kage's confused faces. "Let's just say I'm a great actress and a very patient kuniochi." She finishes a little annoyed at how they can't really comprehend what she is saying.

"Let's go train Saki-Chan!" Kyo yells grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her to the training grounds.

NEXT DAY

Sakura wakes up around seven o'clock and gets out of bed. She skips to her closet, and pulls out a white skirt, a white long sleeve dress shirt, pink three inch heels that wrap around her leg all the way up to her knee, and a white cloak. She tucks her shirt in to her mini skirt and puts on her cloak. She walks downstairs to see that everyone else is up and eating.

"Your normally not up this early Otokage-San." Ino says

"Yes well since the treaty is signed, that means I have to get back to my regular schedule, and that means I need to help out at the hospital today."

"Oh."

"So you guys are leaving today right." Kyo says

"Well since we just signed the treaty, we were thinking that the best was to strengthen our village bonds was to have some of our ninja stay here for a few months. I already picked the ninja, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Asuma, Naruto, Sai, Ume, Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Genma, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Guy, Jiraiya, Kotetsu, Izumo, Temari, Garra, Kankuro, and me." The Hokage cheers. Sakura the Otokage faints.

"Can't we just have a party?" Kyo asks fanning Sakura's face


	9. Chapter 9

"You tell them to turn around this instant Tsunade." The Otokage demands. It had been two days since the Otokage fainted and she had just woken up. The Hokage was shocked at how cold Sakura's words were. She was not used to being talked to like that, especially not by her old student.

"You listen here Sakura, you might be a kage now, but you are still a child and children do not speak to adults like that." Tsunade says just as cold

"You seem to think that that little, weak, pathetic, kuniochi, that you once called your student and thought of as your daughter is Sakura. But the sooner you realize that our Sakura was acting the whole time the better off you'll be." Says one of the Haruno elders

Right now Tsunade, Genma, Kakashi, Asuma, Garra, Kotetsu, Izumo, the other kage, Sakura, Kyo, the sound elders, the Haruno and Clink elders are in the Otokage tower. They are discussing what to do. Tsunade and Garra want some of their shinobi to stay in sound but Sakura is against it.

"I think we should hear the history of your clan. Because we are lost, and that will better help us understand." The Misukage says gently, laying a hand on the Otokage's shoulder.

The Otokage sighs, but gives in. "Fine don't interrupt me. Long before the first Hokage was even born, five scrolls were made, very powerful jutsus were written inside. These scrolls belonged to the Haruno and Clink clan. Most people thought that the Uchia's and Senju's were the strongest clans. But that was not even close to the truth. Compared to the Haruno's and Clink's the Uchia's and Senju's were weaker than weaklings. My clans were very secretive, most people just thought my clans were a legend. The leader of the Haruno's was a man named Ryuu Haruno. The leader of the clink clan was a woman named Yumiko Clink. Both clans had two kekkei genkai's but very few people got both of their clans kekkei genkai. The first Haruno kekkei genkai was the Limagan and the second was a demon. The first kekkei genkai of the Clink clan was the ability to control plants, the second one was the ability to summon dragons. Both leader had both kekkei genkai's of their clans, so did Yumiko's daughters and her daughters and so on, so did Ryuu sons and his sons and his sons and so on. My dad is a straight descendent from Ryuu and my mom is a straight descendent of Yumiko. That makes my mom the leader of the Clink clan and my father the leader of the Haruno clan. A few years after my parents became the leaders the Hidden Villages found our village. All five Hidden Villages came in the middle of the night and slaughtered our people, ninjas and innocent citizens. The Hidden Villages stole the five scrolls and they thought that they had killed off both of my clans entirely. Their biggest mistake was thinking that they could completely kill off a clan as powerful as mine. There were survivors, my parents, and uncles and aunts, and the elders lived and so did some others, sadly no citizens did. The survivors decided to go into hiding for a while. My family decided to hide right under their noses, in the hidden leaf. It was there that my parents had me and my two older siblings. My aunts and uncles also had children. We lived happily together for awhile, but we knew it wouldn't last. We were planning to leave when I turned twelve just after I would graduate the academy. Sadly we were off by a few years. The elders found out about us just as I was entering the academy. They murdered my parents and brother and sister, and uncles and aunts, and even cousins. They thought that since I was so young that I didn't know about my clans. They were terribly mistaken. I knew everything. They should have killed me when they had a chance, but they underestimated me. I knew that when I got into the academy I would have to pretend to be weak, or else the elders would find out that I was actually one of the most powerful Haruno ever. The elders didn't know my parents were the leaders by the way. When I got into the academy, I knew just how to blend in, and it started by acting like I had a crush on Sasuke Uchia. So that's what I did. I got onto Team Seven when I graduated from the academy. Unfortunately for me, the Third Hokage was not as stupid as the leaf elders. He decided to make Kakashi Hatake my sensei, so that he would have someone skilled to watch me. The next thing you need to know is whenever a Clink and a Haruno have a child that child can get a kekkei genkai from both sides of the clan. But the leader of the Clinks and the Leader of the Haruno's have never gotten married until my parents. Since my parents were the leaders they had both kekkei genkai's of their clans. So when they had me I got all four kekkei genkai's and a fifth one I have no idea why though. My older brother got three of the kekkei genkai's, and my older sister also got three. After a few years I found out what had happened to the five scrolls that the hidden villages stole from me. The elders of the leaf had one, and Orochimaru had stolen the other four from the other hidden villages. I took my time getting them back. And now I'm here. I left out a few parts in my story but you don't really need to know them."

"I have a question. You mentioned you had older siblings and cousins, who were they?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"My older sister's name was Emi. My older brother's name was Kyou. And my cousins names were, Fen, Fu, Hua, Lin, Min, Xue, Xiu, Zhong, Yu, Tu, Tai, and Chao."

"Why did you do all those things that Ume saw you do?" Tsunade asks

"Even after all this you still can't see through her lies. When Ume came into the picture, you all just thought that she was the nicest person ever. Right? Well, she wasn't. She saw all that I had, power, friends, a job, and she wanted that. Slowly she started spreading lies about me. Then she took away all my friends. Once she managed that, all she had to do was convince Naruto, Kiba and all the others that I was weak, when she did they went to the Hokage, and convinced her that her daughter figure was weak, pathetic, a liar. And she believed, so she abandoned her, fired her, and told her she was weak. Then Ume got me kicked off my team, and took my place. Ume had everyone wrapped around her fingers. Even Kakashi, who swore never to abandon a comrade."

"You're lying." Tsunade yells at Sakura

"About what, how the leaf abandoned a comrade, or how Ume tricked you all?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your clan, why did you lie to us?" Tsunade says clenching her fists.

"Honestly Tsunade, I thought you would have figured it out by now. You were nothing but pawns to me. I hated the leaf, the only reason I stayed was so I could find my clans." Genma speaks up trying to draw away attention from Tsunade.

"You said you took your time getting the scroll, but why, they had powerful jutsus in them right?"

"Yes, but only a Haruno or Clink can read the scroll. And only a Haruno or clink can use those jutsus. So it's not like I had to rush."

"So did you kill Orochimaru over the scrolls?"

"Whoever said that I fought him?"

"So you're trying to tell us that he just handed you the scrolls?"

"Of course, no one that has ever heard of our clan would be stupid enough to try and fight us. Besides, Orochimaru knew that Saki was the leader. And not even a fool would be dumb enough to fight the Leader of the two strongest clans. It's common sense." Kyo says

* * *

_**I will update once I get six reviews on this chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"I find it hard to believe that Orochimaru just handed you the four most powerful scrolls." Tsunade says

"I don't." Kyo says exasperated

"Moving on." The Tsuchikage says annoyed "I really don't care if the sand and the leaf have ninja stay here or not, but I do want to know why you are against it."

"Because I do not like leaf-nin, they are annoying and nosy, always sticking their nose in other people's business, and just because I made an alliance with them doesn't mean I want to see more of them. They are like pesky flies. Ick!" Sakura says waving her hand when she says flies

"I can't say I disagree." Misukage says thoughtfully "They are like flies." She mutters when her finger on her chin

"I suppose I will side with the Slug-Queen on this one." The short old man says

"Well I agree with Tsunade-San." Garra says, making Kyo growl

"I too agree with Tsunade-San." The Raikage says

"Four against two." Tsunade says relishing in the small victory she made. Sakura huffs and turns not being able to look at them any longer.

I'll just kick them out. That will solve everything. Sakura tells herself jumping onto her bed.

'Keep telling yourself that. You know you won't do it, no matter how much you hate them you still want to prove that you are strong and kick their butts!'

'Thank you Inner.' Sakura tells her Inner sarcastically

'Any time babe. So when are the traitors getting here?'

'Tomorrow night.'

'Well, you might want to look alive I sense Tsunade's chakra coming closer.'

There's a knock at the door. Sakura sighs and opens it.

"We have lot's to talk over." Tsunade says sheepishly

"Fine, we can go to the training grounds." Sakura says glaring at Tsunade. Sakura wasn't forgiving when she was with Konoha and so she definitely isn't forgiving now. Once you lose her friendship and trust, it's impossible to get it back. "I'll take you there." And with that they start walking

_**Sry I haven't updated in a long time, school has just been crazy! This is just a little preview for the next chapter. I haven't finished writing it but I promise it will be up sometime in the next eight days and so will most of my other stories. I really hope you guys like the next chapter, I'll try to make it the best one yet! Vote/Comment what you want to happen between Tsunade and Sakura in the next chapter (nothing inappropriate please bc I won't do it if it is).**_


	11. Chapter 11

They stared at each other silently, sizing one another up. Tsunade was the first to attack. She jumped and spun in the air and kicked with a chakra infused leg but Sakura dodged easily and the boulder she was standing on shattered into shards. Tsunade looked around her not sensing Sakura at all, then out of nowhere she appeared in front of her. Her body was different though it seemed to shimmer almost. A CLONE! Tsunade grinned and dodged the shuriken that the clone throws at her. She makes the mistake of ignoring it as it keeps sailing past her, the shuriken becomes the real Sakura, and the real Sakura does a well-aimed jutsu that ends up tying Tsunade u with plant vines that are almost indestructible!

That was probably the quickest spar Tsunade had ever been in, and she knew she lost when she couldn't break the vines.

"Hpmh." Tsunade said. Sakura didn't say anything but she still helped the older woman up.

Tsunade dusted herself off and tucked a fly away hair behind her ear.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked

"I think it best if we didn't tell the others your real identity."

"Too late. Ume already knows it's me." Sakura shrugged

"WHAT!? Since when?"

"Hmm." Sakura thinks with a finger on her chin "I think it was about three days after you arrived."

"Whatever. I think that we should just avoid each other. Just because we are allies doesn't mean we have to spend time with one another?" Sakura's heart felt as if it had been stomped all over, she could hear it in Tsunade's voice, she loathed her, even more than before her. Some people just don't understand that people can only take so much pain and suffering before they break. The only thing keeping Sakura from that point was her quick wit and the mask she let come over her face that guarded all of her feelings and emotions.

"I couldn't agree more." Sakura replied coolly, Tsunade nodded

They were walking away from each other and that was when Sakura finally let the first tear drop, it felt as if she had really, truly, lost another person and she hated Ume for it but she hated herself even more! No matter how she acted, what she said, what she did, how strong she became, how much she loved someone, she could never hold onto them, they always abandoned her! "I'm sorry." It came out as a hoarse whisper, but she still said it, too bad, no one was near enough to hear it.

Crying is a sign of weakness, Sakura reminded herself cruelly, she swiped at the tears, and cursed herself for being weak.

'I'm a SHINOBI! Shinobi don't cry! I don't cry! No matter what I go through I will always come back stronger!'

It was a harsh thing for Sakura to remind herself, but it was her self-defense against the tough and unforgivable world.

Sakura's demon convinced her that going out would do her some good, so Sakura decided she would go to the masked dance her people were throwing tonight.

Sakura made up her mind to wear her pick-up black ball gown, it was backless, strapless, and had a diamond beaded sweetheart top. Next Sakura slipped on her black ballroom dancing high heels, of course that was after painting her toenails pink. Then for the finale piece she placed on a lacer-cut metal and lace black masquerade mask. After letting down her long and luscious pink hair that fell in silky waves, she headed out with an elegant poise and her head held high.

EVERYONE stared at her indescribable _beauty_! And when she bit her bottom lip nervously, everybody went _wild_!

_**Alright, so I was/am really nervous about this chapter, I think I did a pretty good job but tell me what you think! I will be updating even more, even though I do have finals and state tests, because that means I have less homework! YAY!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12- Sparing With Demons

Sakura danced the whole time she was there. The people truly loved her, and envied her incredible beauty. The dance lasted all night and when people started filtering out, Sakura disappeared with them.

She made it back to her home and collapsed upon her bed, dancing took a lot of energy. Before she knew it her eyes drifted shut and she had fallen asleep not even under the covers. She didn't have any dreams, she just laid there unmoving, you would think she was dead if not for her chest rising and falling every so often.

Sakura forced her eyes open just to be blinded by the light. "Ugh!" she rolled over onto her stomach and snuggled her cheek into the turquoise pillow. A pounding came at her bedroom door and she yelled at whoever it was on the other side "What!?"

"Uh, Kage Sakura, I think you should get ready. The other leaf visitors will be here tonight." Said a timid voice from the other side of the door

"Ugh, fine, thank you!" Sakura was so annoyed, it was a miracle that the leaf shinobi weren't dead already. She rolled to her left, the blankets and her hair wrapping around her. She fell with a _'plop' _onto the wood floor and just kept rolling until she hit her closet door. Then she just simply stood up with the blanket still snugly around her.

Lowering her face to the door handle she twisted and turned 'til the door opened with a click. She wobbled like a duck to the back of the big closet. When she wasn't able to get down the kimono she wanted she wiggled out of the cocoon (with much trouble) and grabbed the kimono with a _'huff'. _

She pulled on the kimono that she had grabbed and pulled her hair back into a messy bun at the back of head. After putting on the matching obi and black shinobi sandals she went downstairs for some much needed food. Of course after she put a genjutsu on her hair.

She poured water in the kettle and set it on the stove to heat, then she took out a bowl and cooked some rice in it and nest put chicken and grilled cabbage and onions on it.

"Oooo yum! Can I have some?!" Sakura turned to see Naruto sniffing her breakfast bowl, with his nose practically touching the rice! She grabbed the wooden spoon she had used to make the rice and wacked him on the head with it. "Oww!" he cried holding the forming bump on his head

"Keep your nose out of my breakfast, if you want food look in the fridge for something." She scolded the blonde

"Do you have ramen?!" he looked way too hopeful

"Ramen is not an appropriate breakfast, have a plum or eat some toast." She suggested, sitting down at the breakfast table by the window, he took her suggestion and then sat down across from her, much to her annoyance.

"Hey, so I was thinking, since we both have demons inside of us, why don't we all four train with each other? I think it would show granny how well we get along because she doesn't really seem to like you, no offense." He said

"None taken." Sakura thought of how boring it was without another junjuriki around, I might as well train with one while I can, she thought to herself "Sure. That sounds fun. Let me just go change and we can practice on my personal training grounds."

'_Are you sure that's a good idea?' _both of the demons asked their junjurikis

_'No.' _both of the shinobi told their demons _'But it will be fun.' _

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked Naruto

"Oh yeah!" both of them twisted their feet down into the dirt and placed one hand between both feet to balance themselves as they summoned their demons out. The nine tailed fox came out roaring and Kazu (a nickname for Kazukokazuesatomi) came out silently like a trained assassin, her feet not even making a sound as she landed on the dirt training field. Kazu looked like a mix of a jaguar and lion, she truly was striking. Kazu had around the same amount of orange chakra as Kurama (red chakra). Naruto had this crazy big grin on his face when he saw Kazu, and so did Sakura. The large amounts of chakra probably alerted all of the shinobi in the village, but the two junjuriki could care less. This would be fun.

"Hello Kurama-San. It's been a while." Kazu purred

"Some hundred years now." The Kyūbi said "You're new junjuriki is much more interesting than the last one." Kazu gave a chuckle

"Yours is definitely different." Kazu said "Let's spar." Kurama was the first to lunge with his claws aimed at Kazu's legs "It's always the same first move with you." Kazu jumped high and landed behind the fox and his junjuriki. Now it is Kazu's turn, she ran at Kurama who was too prideful to run, as she got close she lowered herself closer to the ground and with Sakura's jutsu and chakra, transformed into a blue viper and struck at Kurama's underside. Neither of the females noticed the rasengan until it was too late, it hit the Kazu's snake tail forcing her back into her usual form.

"Take this." Sakura formed a jutsu too quick for the eyes to follow, a big tidal wave hit the two males knocking them off their feet. The girls wasted no time and dove claws out. Kazu stopped her paw before it hit the back of Kurama's neck. "Kill move."

"Kill move." Naruto said at the same time, Sakura looked down, each of the demons had a paw at the other's neck. All four swore, then looking up they noticed the crown and the position of the sun, well moon, now. The newly arrived Konoha-Nin, and the other Konoha-Nin, and a few Sound-Nin all stood, their jaws hitting the ground. "Hey guys! You finally made it!" Naruto called out, both demons poofed away. Naruto ran to his friends. Sakura just walked away, they weren't her friends…..she guessed they never really were.


	13. Chapter 13

After that spar, Naruto would just not leave her alone! He sat down next to her when she was relaxing, he sat across from her when she was eating, he sat with her when she was meditating, and he stood next to her when she was working out. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that he never shut up and went on babbling about random things, whether she was meditating, ignoring him, cooking, everything! But as much as Sakura acted like she hated it, it was actually nice to have someone constantly bugging her, as ridiculous as it sounded.

Sakura sat down at the kitchen table with her bowl of lucky charms, Naruto followed and sat across from her with a bowl of ramen. "That's unhealthy." Sakura said not bothering to look away from the scroll he was reading.

"Ramen is healthy! And what's that you're reading?!"

"A classified scroll." Sakura answered

"Oh! What about?" Sakura sighed

"It's classified."

"But we're allies now!" Naruto said

"Hai, but this has got anything to do with our alliance." Naruto went silent for a moment thinking

"Want to spar again?" he asked

"Can't. I have work to do."

"Awwwe! Can I help you then?"

"I suppose." Sakura handed him a stack of paper from the counter "Read through each mission complaint and stamp the ones that show misconduct on our shinobi's behalf in red and place them in a separate pile."

"That sounds sooooo boring though."

"It's what a kage has to do, you should start learning." Naruto huffed but went through all of the papers

The sun was at its highest point when they finished "Can we eat lunch now?" Naruto asked his stomach growling loudly

"Hai. I'll pack a picnic and we can eat in the gardens." Sakura started packing the basket, she put in banana muffins, water, cucumber sandwiches, and a bag of grapes. Then she showed Naruto to the gardens and they ate in peace.

"So why do you always wear a hood? It's like ninety degrees out!"

"I like my identity kept on the down low." Sakura said

"Oh! Where did you grow up?"

"In the Fire Nation." Sakura figured it was okay to tell him that much

"WOW! Really?!"

Sakura nodded and munched on her cucumber sandwich.


End file.
